Welcome to My Life
by heyitspinkydee
Summary: Allison Munroe has gone through many obsticles in her life. Her mother hates her and makes her feel worthless. She hates herself and dosen't know what love is. When she leaves Washington to go live in California, she meets the very handsome Chad Dylan Cooper. They both learn that they need eachother to help them survive life and realise that everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye Washington

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Uuugh!" I mumbled as I turned off my alarm. The clock read 6:00 A.M. I had to be at school 8:00. It was a Monday and my last day of school. What a weird day to be the last day of school. It was my last day because after school I have to be stuck with my mother and drive for hours to our new home. I live in in Washington and have been living here all my life, but unfortunately I had to move to California because of my mother. Her boyfriend, Andrew, wanted her to move in with him. My brother and I had to move too. "Allison Munroe, get your lazy butt off that bed and go to school!" yelled my mother from her bedroom. I was still in bed and did not want to go to school because I didn't want to say goodbye to my friends. "Come on Ally, get up before mom goes crazy like usual", my brother Ryan said as he stuck his head in my bedroom. "Fine", I said as I got up. "Hey I know that you are upset about the move, but think about it we are going to start all over in California and meet new people and get to know all the cool places and plus our friends would be jealous". Ryan always looked at the bright side in everything. "Yeah that's true". Our friends always wanted to visit the golden state because they wanted to get a tan. Everyone was white here. Ryan is my only sibling and the best brother ever. He was 21 years old and yeah he still lived with my mom and me. He was about six feet tall, brown eyes and hair. He was good looking. Girls are always all over him. As for me I am 17 years old, black hair and brown eyes and some guys are interested in me but my mother doesn't let me have a boyfriend. I don't understand how she can have a boyfriend and I can't. She says that men are horrible, they only break your heart and she doesn't want be to go through a heartbreak. She made me scared to love someone. My father abandoned us when I was 7 years old. I had no idea why he left. He was the best father in the world. My mother has never wanted to tell me why he left. Ryan knows, but he also doesn't want to tell me. I remember my father very well. He used to tell me I was beautiful and gave me a nickname. He called me Sonny because I always had a smile on my face and well I was simply sunny all the time. Since he left no one has called Sonny in ten years. I miss him and think about him every single night. I wonder where he lives and what is he doing. Does he even miss me? Since then my mother has hated me. Did I cause him to leave? Why won't anybody tell me what happened? I am very health conscience and was at risk of being diagnosed with an eating disorder a couple of years back when I was barely starting of high school. Like I said my mother hates me and makes me feel like crap and useless. I am now a junior and make people think that I got over my health obsession. Some of my friends know and of course Ryan and mother know. When I get to California I don't want anyone to know about my secrets.

"Ally I am going to miss you so much!" my best friend Lucy said while I was cleaning out my locker. "I'm gonna miss you too Luce". Lucy and I have been friends since kindergarten and have never been apart. "I swear I'm gonna text you and call you every day. Awww man why did your mom have to get a boyfriend and drag you guys all the way to Cali?" I ask myself that question every day. "I know right" I said as I closed my locker. I didn't know I had a bunch of crap inside. "Do you think your mom is finally gonna let you have a boyfriend in California?" asked Lucy excitedly. "I highly doubt it; she hates me so much that she won't let me have a love life". We were walking out of the school and we stood waiting for my mom and Ryan to pick me up. We were leaving to California right away. "That sucks, if I were you I would have like a secret boyfriend and sneak him in the house at night when everyone's asleep" oh Lucy she was a rebel and has had multiple boyfriends. "You know what I don't really want a boyfriend. I don't want someone who checks up on me 24/7 and break my heart or uses me". It was true I have seen my friends' relationships end in disaster and I didn't want to go through that. Sure it would be nice to have a nice guy around to tell me nice things and make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world and…."Allison!" I heard my mom yell from the car. Whoa I must have zoned out. What the hell? Lucy and I turned towards each other. "I guess this is goodbye" I said tearing up knowing that I won't see her in a very long time. "Yeah it is. Don't ever change Ally. Don't let California get to you" she said as we hugged "I won't change, I promise." We let go and she put her hands on my shoulders. "And Ally please please PLEASE stay healthy and strong. Don't compare yourself to others and don't fight with your mom that much". We were crying. "Alright" I couldn't say I promise.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello California

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to follow, favorite and review!**

* * *

It has been 5 freaking hours since we left Washington. This has been the longest car ride in my life. We are not even hallway there. This sucks. "When are we getting there?" I asked looking out the window. "Allison can you stop whining? You are going to drive us all insane!" my mother said. "Fine I'll go to sleep". I was so tired and bored. I just wanna get to California and lay down in a bed.

"Yo Ally wake up, we are here!" I heard Ryan say. I slowly opened my eyes to see a huge house, kind of like a mansion. It was about 3 stories high and it was just beautiful. "This is it?" I asked in disbelieve. "Yeah isn't it awesome?" I was going to say yes until a guy came out of the front door. He was really tall and kind of handsome. Oh I think I know who this is. "Andrew!" said my mother. She went running to him like she hasn't seen him in ten years. It has barely been a week. "Connie!" he called out. This is the first time Ryan and I meet the dude. Well here it goes.

"Andrew this is my son Ryan" my mom proudly told her boyfriend. I can't believe she got over dad so quickly. "Nice to meet you, Ryan. Your mother has told me a lot about you". They shook hands. "Nice to meet you too Andrew", Ryan said while smiling at him. I guess they are going to get along. "And who is this", Andrew said. Was he talking about me? What's going on? "Oh sorry I forgot to mention my daughter, Allison this is Andrew". What the hell? How can she forget about having a daughter! "Nice to meet you, Allison". He smiled at me. I didn't want anything to do with this dude who is probably going to replace my father. I was so angry. I wanted to destroy everything, even myself. "Whatever", I ignored his handshake and walked away. The only good thing about this situation is this gigantic house we get to live in. I guess Andrew is good for something.

I explored the house. It was empty because Andrew barely bought it. I went to the living room. It was huge! Then I went to the kitchen. There was a nice island in the middle. I saw the stove and the counters were really nice. Then I found what I was looking for: the refrigerator. I was starving! I opened the fancy refrigerator expecting to find food inside. The only smile I had all day soon vanished. It was empty. "Dammit!" I yelled. "What's wrong?" Ryan came in the kitchen with a box that was labeled "Allison's Stuff". "There is nothing to eat here!" "Here", he handed me twenty bucks. "Go out and buy yourself some food." I took the money. "Thanks a lot man. You don't want anything?" "Just get me whatever looks good". I took the box with my stuff in it from him. "And I'll take this to my new room. I want to pick the best one before anybody does". "Alright you go do that while I unpack".

I went upstairs. These stairs must be the longest ever. There was a huge hallway and five rooms. Great there are enough rooms. I decide to pick the biggest one. I like big rooms. I place my box in the middle of the room. Great there is a private bathroom in there. I heard steps getting closer to the room I was in. "Hey Sonny I don't think this room is for you". Ryan called me Sonny. He hasn't called me Sonny since my father left. "Did you just call me Sonny?" I asked him. "Yeeah" he said nervously, "I want to bring back your nickname dad gave you". "Why?" "Well I always liked it and it suits you", he said smiling. "Well it suited me before, but not anymore" I said looking at him. "What's up with you lately? You have been sad and just acting weird." I was getting angry. He doesn't understand. "Don't you see it Ryan? Mom has completely forgotten dad. How can she do that? Go out with another man!" "Sonny! It has been ten years! Get over it!" he started to yell at me. I'm tired of this crap. I need to eat and get away for a minute. "I bet you forgot about dad too!" I just walked away leaving him in the empty room.

* * *

**So what did you think? Dont worry Chad will be in the next chapter. I am working on it right now. It will be up very soon. If you want the chapter sooner you must review :) give me some ideas and tell me your thoughts about the story. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 CDC the Hero

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story. this one is longer. i hope you enjoy it and make sure to follow favortie and review!**

* * *

I began walking down the streets of Malibu, California. Yeah I forgot to mention we moved to Malibu. It is beautiful here. There are tons of mansions and a lot of trees. It's awesome. I began to think that eventually I'm going to have to socialize. I don't want people to think that I am depressed all the time. That can make people not wanna be friends with me. Well I didn't really care if I made friends or not. I just want to go back to cloudy Washington. If I did make friends, I want them to think that I am the happiest person on earth. That mother doesn't hate me and I don't obsess about my weight. I have faked smiles before and for sure I can fake them around strangers. I guess I'm not going to be myself in California.

I was wearing all black. Black pants, black shirt, and black boots. I stand out because everyone is wearing bright clothes since I'm close to the beach. I hate wearing bright colors. It makes me feel big and uncomfortable. What a great start on making people think I'm a ball of sunshine.

I arrived at the pier. It was really long and it had like a carnival and a lot of places to eat.. The beach looked beautiful and the ocean was very blue. I stood there admiring the sky and the ocean. The weather was perfect. The breeze was warm. It made me feel relaxed. The beaches at Washington are always cold and cloudy. I couldn't even go in the ocean because it was always freezing cold. But here it's another story.

I began walking down the pier. I can hear the big noises that my boots made on the wooden floor. I was a little afraid that I was going to fall into the ocean. How is it possible that wood can hold on to a huge carnival? I still couldn't believe that I was walking on top of the ocean. California is awesome!

There were a lot of people in the pier. The girls had bikinis on and they looked great because they were stick skinny. I wish one day I can feel comfortable in a bikini. The guys were really fit and attractive. I doubt any of them would come up to me.

I stopped to admire the ocean. I looked at the families who were having fun at the beach. Why can't my family be perfect? I closed my eyes. All I could hear were the waves crashing into the land and cry of seagulls above me. Suddenly my quiet time was over when I heard voices behind me.

I turned around. There was a group of kids my age about a couple of feet away. They were laughing obnoxiously. They were annoying the crap out of me. There were about six of them: 3 girls and 3 guys. They all looked perfect.

The girls were looking at me like I was something disgusting and the guys were just smiling at me like creeps. What the hell is their problem? I just turned around and kept admiring the ocean.

I suddenly felt someone touch my lower back. I turned around quickly. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the dude. He was taller than me and had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt and black shorts. Eeh he was decent. Wait I've seen him before. He was part of that group of kids that was looking at me a while ago. "Hi my name is Joe" he said smiling at me. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" I put on the fakest smile. "Yeah I am actually." I looked around to see if his friends were around. They weren't. I guess I'll talk to this guy for a while. "You mind if I show you around for a while?" Yes. "No I won't. I kinda want to get to know Malibu better" He smiled. "Alright follow me" he said moving his arm for me to follow him. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into.

He led me to a parking lot. I guess his car was in here. Wait I don't want to go to his car. I am smart enough to know not to get in a car with a stranger. He opened the passenger door for me. He had a nice car. "If you think I'm going to get in the car with you, you are wrong" I said to him crossing my arms. His friendly smile disappeared. "You said you wanted me to show you around Malibu". "I meant the beach and I don't want to get in the car with you" I said getting angry. My sunny side has disappeared. "You are going to get in this car whether you like it or not!" he yelled at me. "Who do you think you are my mother?" I yelled at him back. What the hell? I just met this guy. What is his problem? He seemed so nice before. Is he bipolar or something? "Why won't you get in the car with me?" he asked angrily. This guy has some issues. "Because I don't want to get in the car with a crazy psycho!" His face began to turn red. I think he cracked.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged into his car. His hands were on my arms forcing me into his car. His nails dug into my skin. That's going to leave a mark. The pain made me scream. "Shut up!" he yelled at me. One of his hands was on the back of my head and the other on my back. He was hurting me bad.

"Hey Joe stop hurting her!" yelled a voice. "Heeeey Chad how's it going buddy?" he asked his "buddy". "Quit the bullcrap and let the poor girl go!" he yelled at him. "I was just going to show her around. She's new here you know", Joe said. He let me go. I dropped to the hard floor of the indoor parking lot. Ow that hurt. "If I catch you doing this again I will hurt you Joe" The guy was dead serious. I looked up at him. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt, blue jeans and converse. Then my eyes traveled to his face. Hello gorgeous!

He pushed Joe into the closed car door. "Get the hell out of my face and get in that car and drive away before I destroy it". Damn. I was still on the floor looking at the two guys. "Chill Cooper, I didn't do anything to her". Freaking liar. "Go! I never want to see you in my life! You are nothing to me!" Wow. "Fine I don't give a damn." Joe said while he got in the passenger seat of his car. He then drove away leaving smoke behind and flipping us off. I hope that dumbass crashes his car.

The guy then turned around. I was shaking and I bet my face read fear. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay" He had the sweetest voice ever. He slouched down to meet my level. I couldn't get up. I was traumatized. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were bluer than the ocean. His face was perfect. He was beautiful. "My name is Chad Dylan Cooper"

* * *

**Sooo what did you think? Please REVIEW :) The more reviews the faster the story goes up. i really need your opinions!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sonny

**Hey guys! Well here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Dont forget to follow favorite and review! Thank you!**

* * *

"My name is Chad Dylan Cooper" he said smiling at me. I gave him one of my "sunny smiles" as my dad used to say. I caught myself staring his beautiful face. Ugh I gotta stop staring. He's going to think I'm a creep. "Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned face. "Me?" Why am I being so stupid around him? Is it because I've never been friends with a guy? Wow I'm pathetic. "Oh yeah yeah I'm fine" I said laughing nervously. I wasn't looking at his eyes. I couldn't or else I'll be staring at him like a fool. "Are you sure? Because that jerk tried to kidnap you." "Yeah I kinda figured that out when he was forcing me into his car." He looked down to the floor. He got up and offered both of his hands to help get up. I grabbed both of his hands and got. "Sorry I left you on the floor" he said kinda disappointed. He is so cute! He was so much taller than me. "Don't worry about it." I said smiling. "Wow you got a great smile". I smiled at the floor and I felt my face turning red. I am so shy.

"Thanks!" I said smiling again. Why can't stop smiling? I just met the dude and he is already giving me butterflies in my stomach. I just realized I didn't introduce myself. "My name is Allison" I gave him my hand. He shook it. His hand is soft.

"Well nice to meet you" He smiled at me. "You want to go to the pier and walk around?" I nodded. "I'll love to"

We walked on the pier. I was nervous. I'm not used to being around guys, especially an attractive one. We walked in silence. It was kinda comfortable. He then broke the silence. "So I heard you're new here." He looked down to me. I'm really short compared to him. "Who did you hear that from?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Joe told me earlier" "Oh right, wait did you know Joe?" I asked him. "Yeah he was my best friend." Huh who knew? "Really?" I said. We stopped to look over the ocean for a while. The sun was setting. It looked beautiful. The sky had a mixture of red, orange, purple and blue. I've never seen the sky like this.

"Yes, I have known him since kindergarten. We did everything together." "Wow I had no idea. No wonder you were really upset." Oh no, was I the cause of them ending their friendship? He began to speak again. "I've heard from some people that he was tricking girls into getting into his car and then leading them his house to rape them". Whoa so Chad really saved me. "You're kidding" I asked him in disbelieve. "I didn't believe them. Joe never showed signs of being a rapist. Now I saw the truth." I can tell he was hurt. Knowing that a friend is a psycho can hurt I guess. "I'm sorry; if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have seen that." I looked down. "Naaaah don't worry about. I bet I would have seen him sooner or later." Well I started to feel better. "I would never be friends with a sick pervert" He said shaking his head.

"Well thanks a lot for saving me out there" I said looking at him in the eyes and smiling. He did the same. "You are very welcome". We just stared at each other for a while.

"Hey are you hungry or anything?" he asked me. Oh damn I forgot that was the whole reason I came to the pier. I heard my stomach growl, begging for food. "Ummmm sure, where shall we eat?" I asked him. "There is this really good restaurant at the end of this pier. They serve everything. It's called Charlie's its really good. I go there all the time with my little sister." That sounds great! "You have a little sister?" I asked him. "Yeah she's five years old and her name is Christine". We were walking towards the restaurant. I just want to eat already. "That's such a pretty name." I told him.

We arrived at the restaurant. Well it was more like a diner. It had an ocean theme. There was a huge aquarium against the wall with a lot of tropical fish inside. It was really pretty. "Ahoy mates, and welcome Charlie's!" the waitress said. "Oh hey, how's it going Chad?" she asked him. She was really pretty. She had long black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Selena!" he said. I guess they know each other. "Who's this?" she pointed at me with her pen. "Oh this is Allison. I met her a while ago." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Allison." We shook hands. She seems nice.

She then sat us down at a booth next to a window. I could see the ocean. Everything was dark now. "She seems really nice and pretty Chad" Selena said to Chad in a whisper while I looked out the window. I can still hear them though. I saw Selena wink at him. What's going on? Chad laughed nervously. "Oh Selena, Umm I think it's time for you take our orders." I looked at him in a confused way. "Alrighty if you say so. Wanna start out with some drinks?" I looked up at her. "I'll just have water" I told her. "I'll have a coke." Chad said. "Ok here are your menus and I'll be right back with your drinks."

I looked at the menu. There was a lot of unhealthy food. The calories were listed next to the foods name. 500, 700, 1,000 even 1,500 calories! My appetite is going away.

I heard the sound of glass hitting a wooden table. "Here are your drinks. Are you guys ready to order?" Oh there is a salad. Well it has fewer calories than the other entrees. "I'll have the super cheeseburger with seasoned fries please." I heard Chad say. "And you Allison?" Well I guess I'll get the salad. "I'll have a salad" I told Selena. "Alright guys I'll be back with your orders". She took our menus and walked to the kitchen.

"So how do you know Selena?" I asked Chad while sipping on my water. It's delicious and fresh. "She is actually one of Christine's nannies" My eyes widen. "Wait one of her nannies?" "Yup she has two jobs and she is one of my closest friends." I thought of something for a while. What about his parents? Should I ask him? Would that be too personal?

"Hey Chad can I ask you a question?" I looked at him in the eyes. He smiled at me. "Anything Sonny". Did he just call me Sonny? Why would he call me Sonny?

"I'm sorry what did you just call me?" I asked him giving him a confused look. "Sonny, it's a nickname I'm giving you, but you don't spell it with a U, instead it's with an O. You know because your name is Allison, which ends with a son." Wow that's exactly what my father told me when I was younger. What a coincidence!

I just looked at him with a confused face. His smile turned into a frown. "If that's not ok with you then I won't call you that" he said with a worried face. "Can I call you that?" He's adorable.

I thought about it for a while. Should I let him call me that? And why would he give me a nickname so fast. I'll ask him.

"Why do you wanna call me Sonny?" I asked him wanting to find out. "Well I know we just met like two hours ago, but I wanna call you Sonny because you seem like such a happy person and your smile is beautiful and well sunny." I laughed in the inside. I am not a happy person. If I let him call me Sonny he'll think I'm a ball of sunshine. I guess my plan on tricking people into thinking I'm the happiest person on earth has worked out so far.

I looked at him and smiled. "That's so sweet Chad" I bet my smile made me look like an idiot. "Alright you can call me Sonny".

* * *

**So did you like it? Please tell me your opinions by reviewing! dont worry their dinner is going to continue in the next chapter! Dont forget to follow favorite and review! i might post the links to the pictures of the characters on my profile. It will be how i picture them. If they are not there they will be posted soon! thank you!**


End file.
